In emergency situations, police, firefighters, and other first responders may need to forcibly enter a building or dwelling to gain access in order to save lives. One common method of forcible entry involves forcibly opening a locked door. To master the skill of forcible entry of locked doors, one should have a basic knowledge of various types and doors and security devices that can be encountered in emergency situations, as well as actual training in the forcible entry of locked doors using various types of tools that are utilized for such purpose. One forcible entry technique that is commonly performed in emergency situations is forcible entry of locked doors using a battering ram.
For example, FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional battering ram device (10). The battering ram (10) is a handheld device comprising a ramming body (12) and handles (14). The battering ram (10) can be used to forcibly enter inward swinging doors by smashing the ramming body (12) against a portion of the door near the door locking mechanism. By applying repeated blows with sufficient force to the face of the inward swinging door, a person can break the door and/or lock mechanism to forcibly open the inward swinging door.
There are many commercially available forcible entry training door apparatus (or training props) that can be utilized to train for forcible entry of locked doors. However, these training props are not particularly suited for the training of forcible entry of locked doors using battering rams. Indeed, the door(s) of such forcible entry training door apparatus can be damaged by repeated blows from a battering ram.